Perpetual Motion
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Suatu sains mahadahsyat menghantui City. Ketika Faith sang Runner harus bertarung hidup-mati, sosok Evelyn Salt muncul, si mata-mata CIA yang memiliki kepentingan lain terhadap senjata ilmiah mematikan itu. For Cross the Rubicon challenge.


**Author's Note: **

Ini adalah bagian pertama dari sebuah **dwilogi**. Jujur saja, niat membuat dwilogi ini adalah karena kuota jumlah kata di challenge-nya Bang **GunZ** nggak bisa terpenuhi di satu fic, akhirnya dipisahkan. #senyuminosen #digaplok

Dan sebetulnya awalnya saya berniat membuat dua fanfic sendiri-sendiri di fandom Salt dan Mirror's Edge, lalu kemudian challenge itu muncul, sehingga saya berpikir, kenapa dua fanfic itu tidak digabungkan saja? Akhirnya dua konflik besar disatukan dalam satu cerita seperti ini—sehingga jadinya malah panjang banget begini. :| Tapi saya tetep puas ngetiknya. #dor

**Summary: **Suatu karya sains mahadahsyat menghantui City, membuat para Runners kelabakan. Faith harus bertarung hidup-mati dengan para CPF. Dan sosok Evelyn Salt muncul, seorang mata-mata CIA yang ternyata memiliki kepentingan lain terhadap senjata ilmiah mematikan itu.

**Genre: **Sci-fi/suspense/drama.

**Disclaimer: **Mirror's Edge adalah kepunyaan Electronic Arts. Salt adalah milik Columbia Pictures. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. _Just for fun_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>City, USA – time unknown<strong>

**.**

Biru. Benderang. Beku.

Itulah yang akan menerpa kedua bola matamu kalau kau memandangi kota raksasa itu, kapan saja, dari arah mana saja. Baik itu dari jalanan, jendela rumah, atau seperti sekarang—dari puncak gedung pencakar langit. Kota itu biru, benderang, dan beku.

Kota biru itu tak punya nama. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Faith.

Faith, rekan-rekannya, dan sebagian besar orang yang dikenalnya, hanya menyebut kota itu sebagai 'City'. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia hidup di kota yang membeku ini, dan semakin lama, segalanya semakin membeku saja rasanya. Tentu saja City memiliki empat musim dengan perbedaan temperatur yang cukup mencolok, namun bagi Faith, ketika ia memandangi gedung-gedung yang menjulang kekar, menara-menara yang berdiri sadis di setiap beberapa blok, dan kaca-kaca sebening es, ia tetap merasakan kebekuan yang amat sangat.

Ia memandang ke bawah.

Angin berhembus, sangat kencang dan menantang, dan seharusnya bisa menjatuhkannya dari atas sana. Ini adalah puncak gedung pencakar langit. Di bawah sana, segalanya tampak sekecil semut. Orang normal akan segera pingsan kalau dihadapkan pada ketinggian ini tanpa pengaman dan tanpa peralatan canggih...

Namun Faith _bukan_ orang normal.

Ia sudah biasa memanjati gedung-gedung dan memandangi City dari atas. Menantang risiko adalah keahliannya, makanan sehari-harinya. Ini adalah pekerjaannya.

Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang membuat dirinya bertahan hidup di negeri utopia ini.

_Pergerakan tanpa henti._

.

.

**DC, USA – time unknown**

**.**

"Ibu."

Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah kecil itu, tegak, menatapnya dengan ketajaman pemburu. Namun ia tak bergerak, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergetar, ingin berbicara...

"Ibu."

Si wanita masih diam, meskipun lawan bicaranya sudah memanggil-manggilnya.

"Ibu, sudah lama aku menantikan kesempatan ini."

Orang di hadapan wanita itu mengenakan pakaian kantor yang berantakan dan kotor. Senjata laras panjang terangkat di depan tubuhnya, diarahkan tepat ke kepala si wanita. Meskipun mereka sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa, namun si wanita bisa mengenali iris matanya yang mengintip dari balik lipatan kelopaknya. Mata itu. Sangat dikenalnya...

Dan suaranya...

"Natasha?" decitnya.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ibu kandungku sendiri," ujar si wanita bersenjata. "Sayang sekali, ketika saat itu tiba, aku harus membunuhnya."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Perpetual Motion:**

_**Evelyn's Revenge**_

The first part of a duology

For WriterNightpen's **Cross the Rubicon** Challenge

_...when our world just can't stand itself anymore..._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Financial District – City, USA<strong>

**.**

"Inikah tempatnya?"

"City, ya," sahut Ted Winter sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Wilayah ini memiliki otonomi pemerintahan dan bisa dibilang merupakan 'anak tiri' Amerika Serikat. Lihat?" Ia menjulurkan tangan ke udara, menunjuk sederetan bangunan biru-putih yang menjulang dingin. "Secara fisik saja mereka bisa dibilang _berbeda_."

"Tanah ini... yang disebut-sebut tanah utopia itu?" tanya yang wanita.

"Setidaknya menurut mereka," Ted menambahkan, tertawa. "Ayo cepat, jangan sampai kau kelihatan."

Kota ini, City, hanya bisa dicapai melalui jalur darat, meskipun letaknya tak jauh dari domisili mereka di Washington DC. Wanita yang mengenakan pakaian kantor resmi dengan rambut pirang disanggul ke atas itu memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya dengan tercengang.

Jadi ini dia, kota yang sangat terkenal akan kebersihan dan kesempurnaannya. City merupakan kota yang sangat futuristik, dan kalau dibandingkan dengan DC atau kota lain di dunia ini, maka mereka akan tampak seratus tahun tertinggal. Hanya ada warna putih sejauh mata memandang, beberapa tembok tampak biru berbayang, dan baliho-baliho berwarna oranye menghiasi beberapa bagian kota. Kota itu padat penduduk, namun ketertiban yang aneh membuat suasananya menjadi sangat sepi.

"Ini terasa mengerikan," cetusnya. "Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, kota ini seperti sarang alien—"

"Diamlah, jangan ambil risiko kita dimata-matai," sela Ted.

Wanita itu mengikuti Ted Winter berjalan menyusuri trotoar di Financial District, area di City yang penuh dengan bank dan perusahaan komersial. Mereka melewati distrik itu, berjalan terus, menembus taman dan lebih banyak jalan. Keduanya bergerak masuk ke dalam suatu bangunan kantor yang merupakan sebuah menara tinggi langsing dengan bilah-bilah runcing menembus awan. Bangunan bernuansa putih, seperti nyaris seluruh tempat di sini.

Setibanya mereka di sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan logo besar CIA di dinding, kedua orang itu berdiri berhadapan dengan meja hitam besar memisahkan mereka.

"Kurasa rencana kita kali ini sudah cukup jelas, kan?" kata Ted, mengeluarkan sejumlah kertas berukuran besar dalam gulungan. "Senjata mematikan itu disimpan di sebuah tempat dengan pengawalan ketat. Tentunya, yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah menemukan siapa dalang asli di balik pembuatan senjata tersebut—lalu kita akan menangkapnya."

"Misi terakhirku," gumam si wanita.

Evelyn Salt adalah seorang intelijen CIA yang sangat dihormati di kalangannya. Selain memeluk segunung prestasi—terakhir adalah misinya di Korea Utara—Salt dikenal sebagai wanita tangguh yang selalu bisa menemukan cara untuk lolos dari berbagai halangan dan lawan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Ted Winter, kepala divisinya, menganakemaskan Salt dan mungkin juga _mencintai_nya.

Dan kali ini, ia akan menjalankan misi _terakhir_nya dalam periode ini. Dikatakan terakhir, karena Salt telah memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama setahun penuh demi kehidupan rumah tangga yang tenang bersama Michael Krause, suaminya, sang arakhnolog.

Oh, dan tentu, karena sebuah alasan tertentu—_itu_.

"Nama bangunan itu adalah The Shard—gedung tertinggi di seluruh City, karena tempat itu adalah kantor Mayor Elaine Callaghan sekaligus tempat tinggalnya," jelas Ted. "Kau akan menyelinap masuk dan mencari keberadaan senjata itu, lalu sebisa mungkin lacak penciptanya. Dan jelas, kau akan bekerja dalam kerahasiaan, karena kita semua tahu bahwa Callaghan adalah _musuh besar_ CIA dan dia sudah membelot dalam sistem pemerintahan."

Salt menyentuh rambut pirang yang menjuntai di lehernya sambil menatap Ted dengan pandangan menganalisis. "Jadi, senjata itu dibuat _oleh_ si mayor sendiri?"

"Laporan menyatakan begitu, namun kurasa tidak sepenuhnya," sahut Ted, melempar sebuah map tipis ke hadapan Salt sambil duduk di kursi hitam, tampak agak kesal mengenai topik tersebut. "Kami sudah melacaknya selama berbulan-bulan namun _tak ada_ yang bisa menemukan siapa dalang pembuatan senjata mengerikan itu."

Salt meraih map tersebut, yang berlabel 'sangat rahasia' dan berisikan beberapa lembar kertas berisi cetak biru suatu benda—desain-desain memenuhi halaman-halamannya. Mata wanita itu semakin melebar dan melebar saat menelusuri kertas-kertas itu...

"Jadi," dia memandangi Ted, yang sedang mengamati ekspresinya, "senjata macam apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini?"

.

.

**Training Grounds – City, USA**

**.**

"Jadi, senjata macam apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini?"

Sepatu oranye Faith Connors menggesek-gesek lantai di puncak gedung setinggi 10 lantai tersebut. Jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, maka dirinya akan menghantam kekosongan sampai tiga puluh meter sebelum membentur aspal di bawah. Namun, tentu saja, bagi orang-orang seperti Faith, mendaki menara yang berdiri sampai ratusan lantai adalah hal biasa.

Hal biasa bagi semua orang yang sedang berada di Training Grounds pagi itu.

"Senjata yang kita semua pernah dengar," kata Mercury, yang sedang berdiri di tengah atap gedung itu, menatap Faith lurus-lurus. "Senjata yang dikembangkan oleh Mayor Callaghan."

"Maksudmu apa—Proyek Icarus?" tanya Celeste di seberang gedung—ia tengah berlari dalam garis zig-zag tanpa henti, sambil menghindari rintangan berupa balok-balok besar. "Apakah sekarang dia mempersenjatai para CPF untuk—?"

"Bukan," sela Mercury sambil berbalik memandang gadis pirang berambut dikuncir kuda itu. "Bukan Icarus. Ini senjata yang lain—yang sudah ia kembangkan selama bertahun-tahun dan tersimpan di dalam The Shard dengan sangat aman. Aku ingin Faith pergi ke sana untuk menyelidikinya."

"Aku?" seru Faith.

Mercury, pria yang sudah dianggap Faith sebagai kakak kandungnya itu, tersenyum kepadanya. "Karena aku memercayaimu dan aku yakin kau tidak akan gagal. Ditambah lagi, kau sudah pernah menembus masuk The Shard sekali sebelum ini."

Faith Connors menatap Mercury sambil menimbang-nimbang. Dia? Menyelidiki senjata? Dia kan bukan mata-mata. Seluruh Runner bukan mata-mata. Mereka adalah pengantar pesan, orang-orang yang bergerak cepat, bukan yang senang bersembunyi dan bekerja dalam penyelinapan...

Ya, namun tentu saja, para Runner _memang_ bekerja dalam kerahasiaan. Semenjak rezim Mayor Callaghan yang totaliter menguasai City, tak ada oknum yang bisa bergerak bebas. Namun kemudian komunitas Runner dibentuk, yang para anggotanya bergerilya untuk menjalankan misi-misi, berharap suatu hari nanti Callaghan berhasil dilengserkan. Faith telah tergabung dalam komunitas itu sejak usianya enam belas tahun, dilatih oleh Mercury. Kini ia adalah salah satu wanita terkuat di antara para Runner.

Sesuai nama mereka, pekerjaan utama para Runner adalah... _berlari_. Bergerak tanpa henti.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak biasa mengendap-endap," tukas Mercury, sementara angin dingin berhembus menggetarkan kaki mereka di puncak gedung itu. "Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau tengah _mencuri_." Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, tapi aku _gagal_ mencuri, karena itulah kau bisa menangkapku," sahut Faith, mendengus tertawa.

Salah satu Runner, Celeste, meloncat dari gedung seberang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tiba di hadapan Mercury. "Apakah kau sudah yakin mengenai lokasi dan segalanya? Apakah Faith _aman_?"

"Lebih dari aman," terdengar suara pria lain di balik tangan-tangan ekskavator rongsokan yang entah bagaimana bisa bertengger di puncak gedung tua di sebelah kiri mereka. "Aku sudah berhasil membajak arsip terbaru The Shard, dan semoga saja Faith bisa melewati semua rintangannya."

"Drake, kau ini..." Faith menggeleng-geleng.

Drake adalah salah satu Runner yang memiliki kemampuan _hacking_ di mana pun, kapan pun, dan terhadap apa pun. Ia memanjat sisi ekskavator dan terjun bebas ke tengah-tengah mereka dari ketinggian lima meter dengan gerakan seperti kucing. "Faith bisa ke sana kapan saja," jelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik," tambah Mercury. "Kita harus _menghancurkan_ senjata itu sebelum Callaghan sempat menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan _kita_. Sudah cukup selama ini kita diburu, ditembaki, ditangkapi..."

"Aku tahu," kata Faith buru-buru. "Dan aku akan melakukannya, 'Cury. Ya—bagaimana kalau aku langsung ke sana malam ini—sebelum semuanya terlambat?"

.

.

**The Shard – City, USA**

**.**

Angin dingin menampar-nampar wajahnya. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian serbahitam yang fleksibel dan seluruh wajahnya ditutup, namun tetap saja udara dingin membekukannya. Pistol demi pistol disembunyikan di keempat ekstremitasnya, sementara dia berlari dan terus berlari, derap-derap kakinya menggaung di bawah bayang-bayang gedung, di bawah kelap-kelip bintang.

Malam sudah turun sepenuhnya ketika Evelyn Salt tiba di seberang pelataran The Shard.

Dengan ketajaman mata seorang profesional, ia menyelinap di sudut terjauh bayang-bayang, menghindari deteksi para petugas CPF—City Protection Force—yang berjaga di luar gedung dengan mengenakan seragam biru mereka yang terkenal. Salt merayap sepanjang tepi luar kompleks The Shard, berhati-hati menjauhi semua kamera di setiap sudutnya.

"Ev?" terdengar suara Ted di alat komunikasi yang menempel di telinganya. "Kau sudah masuk?"

"Hampir," jawab Salt terengah. Ia belum menemukan celah. Dan para CPF yang berkeliaran itu mempersulit segalanya. Sebagai agen CIA yang berpangkat tinggi, dia bukan tipe orang yang biasa menyelinap di antara pasukan penegak hukum negaranya sendiri.

Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit di tengah kegelapan, berlari-lari tanpa suara, ketika kemudian ia melihat sesuatu di atasnya—

—sebuah gerakan.

Ada yang berwarna hitam berkelebat kira-kira lima meter darinya, tampak jelas sekali tertimpa cahaya bulan, namun sangat cepat. _Sesuatu_ itu berukuran cukup besar dan membuat Salt yakin pastilah itu sesosok manusia. Sosok itu tadinya berdiri di atap sebuah gudang kecil di sudut halaman, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berpindah ke balkon pertama gedung, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah merayap di dinding The Shard...

_Bagaimana caranya? _Kenapa ia bisa bergerak secepat itu?

Dan yang paling penting, _siapa orang itu?_

Saat itulah Salt berhenti bergerak. Dari jarak tiga meter ia bisa melihat sesuatu di sisi bawah gedung—tentu saja, gerbang ventilasi yang terkunci rapat!

.

.

**Unidentified town, Russia – twenty years ago**

**.**

_Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, sehingga Natasha Chenkov nyaris yakin bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Ia hanya seorang anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun, meringkuk kedinginan dengan jaket menyelubungi tubuhnya di musim dingin itu. Hidup di belahan utara Rusia memang selalu membuatnya dibekukan oleh iklim, namun kota-kota di sana selalu tenang, dan kehidupannya menyenangkan._

_Namun hari ini, kejadian naas itu menimpanya..._

"_Tidaaaaak!"_

"_Ibuuuu!"_

Ckiiit! Brak!

_Mobil yang ia tumpangi terbalik dengan ganasnya, bertemu sapa dengan aspal hitam yang keras. Natasha tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari ada tangan-tangan yang menyelamatkannya dari mobil yang terbalik itu. Setelah ia membuka mata dan menatap jalanan yang bersalju dan penuh polisi, ia teringat pada sesuatu._

_Sesuatu yang amat penting._

"_Ibu?" pekiknya melengking. "Ibu ada di dalam mobil!"_

"_Maaf, Nak. Kau akan kami bawa ke kantor polisi."_

"_Ibu!" teriak Natasha. "Ibu! Ibu!"_

_Seorang petugas polisi lewat di sebelah mereka. Polisi yang memegangi Natasha menatap polisi yang baru datang itu, lalu mereka bertukar informasi dalam bisikan—yang bisa didengar oleh Natasha sendiri._

"_Bagaimana ibu anak ini?"_

_Polisi itu menggeleng. "Tak bisa diselamatkan."_

"_IBUUUUU!"_

.

.

**The Shard – City, USA**

**.**

Faith Connors melesat menerjang angin.

Dengan pakaiannya yang biasa dan sederhana—kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana kremnya yang longgar, Faith bergerak tanpa senjata apa pun kecuali tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Tidak pernah ada Runner yang membawa-bawa senjata api—mereka terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengurusi hal itu.

Saat ini ia sedang melaju di puncak sebuah gedung lebar setinggi 50 lantai. Udara di atas sana sangat dingin dan anginnya kencang membuat gamang, namun ia telah terbiasa berlari dalam garis lurus dengan mata yang terfokus. Latihan-latihan telah membuat dirinya 'berevolusi' menjadi manusia-citah.

Di sudut matanya, gedung The Shard berdiri kokoh menembus awan. Kantor mayor itu adalah gedung paling tinggi di City, tegak sendirian di tengah kota dan tampak jelas dari segala penjuru, karena gedung tertinggi nomor dua di City hanya separo tinggi The Shard. Tentu saja kesombongan Mayor Callaghan-lah yang menentukan hal tersebut.

"_Hup!_"

Faith melompat dan meluncur sepanjang tali merah yang menghubungkan jarak antara tiga gedung sekaligus—tali itu berguncang dan mulai mengeluarkan api karena gesekan. Kalau Faith melepas pegangannya, ia akan jatuh bebas langsung ke bumi. Setelah jalur tali itu berakhir, ia menjatuhkan diri ke puncak gedung lain, berguling untuk mencegah tekanan terlalu besar pada kakinya, lalu berlari kembali.

Ia bergerak mendaki segala tonjolan bangunan, merayap di setiap sisi atap, memanjati semua dinding dengan gerakan yang sangat lincah. Semuanya dilakukan tanpa suara, hanya terdengar decit-decit sepatunya saja setiap ia menyentuh lantai baru, dinding baru, dan kaca-kaca baru. Panjat. Lompat. Lari. Bergelantungan. Panjat. Lompat. Lari. Bergelantungan. Panjat. Lompat—

Kakinya mendarat di atap gudang terdekat dari gedung sasarannya.

Dengan mata yang sudah tersetel untuk mengenali adanya benda asing dan halangan, ia langsung menangkap gerakan di balik pepohonan di tepi luar kompleks kantor mayor itu. Gerakan yang sangat pelan dan tak teraba kamera pendeteksi-gerak, namun disadari Faith.

Dan sosok itu pastilah bukan CPF yang sedang mengejarnya.

_Siapa itu?_

Namun ia tak berpikir dua kali untuk memperdebatkan hal itu dalam benaknya.

Segera otaknya menganalisis jalan di hadapannya, mencari cara tersingkat untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam The Shard. Ia berayun ke sebuah balkon di depannya, lalu menjalari dinding luarnya. Mudah sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah berada di dalam jalur ventilasi gedung.

.

.

Sesuai instruksi Ted Winter, Salt berhasil menyusuri lantai dasar tanpa ketahuan.

Bergerak dengan penuh perhitungan dan kehati-hatian, ia berhasil menghindari setidaknya sepuluh CPF sejauh ini. Ia belum perlu berkelahi dengan siapa pun sampai sekarang. Agak kesusahan, Salt berusaha bergerak naik ke lantai berikutnya dari dalam lorong, namun ia tak bisa memanjatnya—terlalu tinggi dan licin.

Dikabarkannya kepada Ted bahwa ia akan keluar ke tangga darurat dan mencapai lantai enam—lantai sasarannya—lewat sana. Lalu setelah memastikan tidak ada CPF di sekitarnya, ia mendobrak turun. Tidak ada suara sedikit pun ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai, namun suara gedubrakan itu cukup keras membahana di sepanjang lorong. Meski begitu, detik berikutnya ia sudah membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dengan sumber suara.

Kelihaian Evelyn Salt dalam menyelinap adalah salah satu hal yang dikagumi seluruh penghuni CIA, terutama Ted—kalau saja pria itu tahu kemampuan itu didapatkannya dari mana...

.

.

**Unidentified town, Russia – twenty years ago**

**.**

_Natasha Chenkov dibawa ke sebuah ruangan tertutup, menangis tersedu-sedu, dan berantakan. Seorang pria masuk dengan ekspresi sangat sedih yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh para aktor tragedi, dan memberitahu Natasha bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan naas itu._

_Bahwa dirinya adalah yatim piatu yang kini sebatang kara._

_Pria itu memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa memberikan perlindungan kepada Natasha. Bisa memberinya keluarga baru. Kehidupan yang layak. Ia akan menjadi 'ayah' baginya. Natasha tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat, sehingga ia mengangguk saja ketika pria itu menanyakan persetujuannya mengenai ini-itu._

_Siapa sangka, ia dibawa ke tempat ini..._

_Meskipun banyak anak-anak di tempat itu, Natasha tidak sedang berada di sebuah panti asuhan._

_Mereka dilatih keras. Bersekolah, namun juga berlatih fisik. Diajari memegang senjata. Disuruh berkelahi. Diberikan binatang peliharaan, lalu diperintahkan untuk membunuh binatang itu. Dilatih untuk menjadi tidak punya hati._

_Yang paling penting, mereka diajari bahasa Inggris beraksen Amerika. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan orang Amerika. Idiom dan gestur mereka. Lagu kebangsaan dan geografi mereka._

_Natasha dilatih menjadi orang Amerika dengan keahlian dan kesetiaan seorang Rusia. Oleh sebuah sindikat yang merencanakan terjadinya perang dunia._

.

.

**The Shard – City, USA**

**.**

_Prang!_

Suara itu mengagetkan Faith dalam pergerakan gerilyanya di dalam lorong ventilasi—siapa pun itu, mereka benar-benar cari mati.

Sudah sejak tadi ia mencium bau orang asing di sana. Seraya merayap dengan cepat di lorong, Faith membuntuti gerakan seseorang berpakaian serbahitam yang jelas-jelas sama dengan orang yang dilihatnya di luar tadi. Apakah dia Runner juga? Apakah orang itu rekannya? Kenapa Mercury tidak mengabarkan bahwa ada tambahan Runner yang bertugas malam ini?

Orang itu keluar dari lorong untuk berlari di tangga darurat—membuat kecurigaan Faith berubah menjadi kewaspadaan.

Tidak, tidak ada Runner yang memilih turun menghadapi terjangan kamera pengawas. Memanjat lorong ventilasi yang arahnya vertikal adalah masalah gampang bagi mereka. Orang ini—siapa pun dia—pastilah dia orang lain, yang punya kepentingan lain...

Faith terus memanjat ke atas, berpindah-pindah sisi untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan dalam ruangan sangat sempit itu. Matanya menghitung jarak dengan hampir pasti—kira-kira, ia sudah tiba di lantai enam. Lorong yang gelap itu akan segera berakhir. Ia mendorong gerbang ventilasi di hadapannya dengan kekuatan yang telah diperhitungkan.

_Brak!_

Cahaya merasuk ke lorong.

Faith berhadapan dengan sebuah ruangan berdesain putih-putih yang modern...

...dan sepasukan CPF dengan senjata laras panjang dikokang.

"Uh-oh."

.

.

Salt sudah melihatnya—orang yang beterbangan di langit tadi itu rupanya seorang wanita. Masih muda sekali kelihatannya, pastilah usianya beberapa tahun di bawah Salt. Yang jelas, dia bukan agen CIA, karena Ted sudah memastikan bahwa mereka hanya mengirim dirinya seorang. Kalau begitu, siapa oknum yang satu itu?

Gadis muda itu tampak seperti preman saja, dari gerak-geriknya. Tapi masa preman biasa bisa nekat menerobos masuk gedung kantor mayor?

Salt baru saja muncul di pintu darurat di lantai enam ketika dia mendapati gadis itu sedang dipojokkan selusin CPF di lubang ventilasi di sisi lain ruangan.

Oh. _Gadis itu tertangkap!_

"Jangan bergerak," perintah seorang petugas CPF, suaranya bergema sampai ke lorong di belakang gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. "Tunjukkan kedua tanganmu. Buang senjatamu."

"Aku tak punya senjata," sahut si gadis, wajahnya yang sudah terkesan cuek jadi terlihat lebih keras kepala lagi.

"Berbaliklah," suruh petugas itu lagi.

Salt tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Sementara semua petugas itu sedang mengurusi si gadis preman, ia menyelinap di sepanjang ruangan putih itu, mengendap-endap menuju pintu logam besar di ujungnya. Tanpa suara ia bergerak, sungguh berani—sementara Ted berteriak-teriak di telinganya, menyebutnya gegabah.

Gadis itu telah melihatnya juga, namun karena semua petugas CPF sedang membelakangi pintu darurat, Salt berhasil bergerak kira-kira tujuh meter dari sana. Sejenak Salt mengira si gadis akan berteriak mengadukannya—tapi dia malah membuang muka.

Seorang petugas berbicara ke radionya. "Connors datang."

Siapa itu Connors? Dari diskusinya dengan Ted tadi siang, tak ada pejabat di gedung ini yang bernama seperti itu.

"Berbaliklah sekarang, Faith Connors. Kau berakhir di sini."

Nama gadis itu Connors? Dan semua petugas itu mengenalinya? Salt memandangi rombongan petugas itu tanpa lepas, hingga ia sampai di pintu logam tujuannya. Astaga, gadis itu sepertinya semacam buronan yang berbahaya...

Lalu ia tercengang melihat serangkaian adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya, selama beberapa detik kemudian.

Faith Connors bergerak untuk berbalik di tempatnya, masih di mulut lorong. Namun ia tidak berbalik untuk menyerahkan diri. Tidak—dalam gerak lambat, Salt melihat dengan jelas, gadis itu tiba-tiba menapak pada dinding yang putih dan jatuh memutar ke arah rombongan petugas itu, melumpuhkan dua di antaranya langsung di kepala. Tangannya meraih seorang CPF lain dan membantingnya ke lantai. Sekawanan polisi itu langsung buyar.

Salt melempar dirinya ke balik sebuah tiang batu berwarna putih, nyaris saja kelihatan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu seketika dihujani tembakan, namun ia berlari gesit menyusuri keping-keping keramik di lantai, menghindari setiap butir peluru yang berdesing menyasar kepalanya. Ia menapak pada beberapa dinding lagi dan menerjang polisi-polisi itu dengan mudahnya. Larinya betul-betul secepat angin—Salt tidak sedang bermajas, tapi gerakan Faith memang sangat cepat. Ditabraknya dua polisi berikutnya dengan tusukan siku dan lutut.

Akhirnya, ia menyudutkan seorang CPF terakhir ke sudut ruangan, menghantamkan pukulan ke arah sisi lehernya. Petugas itu terjatuh seketika.

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah suara dari belakang Faith membuatnya terdiam. Ternyata, seorang polisi masih bisa bergerak. Ia menyeret kakinya sambil menudingkan pistol ke arahnya, cukup mantap dan mengkhawatirkan. "Connors, kau ditahan. Angkat ta—"

_Dor!_

Polisi itu berguling di lantai, darah mengalir membasahi sekitarnya.

Di belakangnya, Evelyn Salt berdiri dengan senjata berasap di tangannya, memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Faith.

.

.

**Unidentified town, Russia – twenty years ago**

**.**

_Malam itu, Natasha menyelinap ke ruangan yang penuh tumpukan berkas dan deretan komputer di dindingnya. Seseorang sedang duduk menghadap ke belasan layar komputer, dan tidak menyadari ada seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya._

_Natasha mengangkat tangannya dan terdengar bunyi _klik_._

"_Kalau kau berteriak, kau akan mati."_

_Petugas ruang arsip itu kaget setengah mati ketika moncong senjata diarahkan ke batok kepalanya. Natasha tidak menurunkan pistolnya, ditatapnya si petugas dengan pandangan garang yang sama sekali tak berperasaan._

"_Di mana ibuku?"_

"_Chenkov," akhirnya si petugas berkata. "Kau bicara apa, Nak? Ibumu sudah meninggal."_

"_Tidak. Ketika aku dibawa pergi dari lokasi kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu, aku melihatnya di dalam mobil. Masih bernapas."_

"_Dia mati dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit."_

"_Kau bohong."_

_Natasha menyorongkan pistolnya lebih keras, menekan tengkorak si petugas, yang langsung merepet ketakutan._

"_Ibuku masih hidup, kan?"_

_Tanpa disuruh, petugas itu segera mengetikkan beberapa kata di komputernya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah artikel berisi informasi muncul. Informasi yang diinginkan Natasha. Anak perempuan kecil itu memandangi layar komputer dengan tatapan antusias penuh dendam._

"_Dia dibunuh?"_

"_Ya, dan gagal."_

"_Oleh beberapa orang yang menjadi korban atas bahan kimia percobaannya di pabrik?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu pekerjaan ibumu ya, Chenkov?"_

"_Dan sekarang, ia direkrut oleh negara dalam penyelidikan ilmiah rahasia...?"_

"_Untuk negara, ya," sahut si petugas. "Mereka sedang mengembangkan senjata untuk memusnahkan Amerika."_

"_Dan kenapa aku tidak diberitahu bahwa ibuku masih hidup?"_

"_Terang saja. Untuk menjadi agen yang baik untuk kami, kau harus yakin bahwa dirimu sebatang kara dan tak punya siapa-siapa."_

_Keesokan harinya, berita bahwa petugas arsip telah terbunuh menyebar. Dan tak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya._

_Sementara itu, Natasha Chenkov tetap menjalani aktivitasnya di 'sekolah' itu seperti biasa, terus sampai bertahun-tahun setelahnya._

.

.

**The Shard – City, USA**

**.**

"Seorang ahli _parkour_," kata Salt. "Kuakui, kau sangat mahir untuk gadis seusiamu."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," Faith membalas. "Kau terlihat seperti mata-mata. Orang pemerintah." Dia mendengus. "Aku adalah musuh pemerintah."

Mereka berdiri berhadapan di ambang pintu besar logam yang merupakan gerbang menuju ruangan sasaran mereka, tempat Mayor Callaghan berada, bersama senjata yang menjadi target mereka. Wanita bertopeng dan berambut pirang yang menyandang senjata laras panjang, dan gadis berpakaian santai dengan rambut pendek hitam berantakan. Saling tatap dengan kewaspadaan penuh.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Salt tanpa berbelit-belit. "Apakah kau dan aku akan memasuki ruangan yang sama?"

"Senjata itu," tukas Faith. "Kau menginginkannya? Kau mau menguasai dunia dengan alat itu?"

Salt tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Organisasiku akan menangkap pelakunya dan menghancurkan senjatanya."

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

Salt mengerjap. "Apa _kau_ bisa dipercaya?"

Faith mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau macam-macam, aku bisa menerjunkanmu ke luar."

"Kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan menembakmu di tempat."

Cukup adil. Dengan perjanjian mendadak itu, dua orang yang tak saling kenal mendorong pintu logam di lantai enam itu bersama-sama.

.

.

Tiga petugas CPF sedang berjaga di balik pintu—dan berhasil dilumpuhkan dalam sekali serang.

"Dengar," sergah Salt setelah Faith menghajar CPF yang terakhir. "Aku sudah melihat cara mainmu. Kalau tujuan kita sama, sampai ke senjata itu, aku ingin kau mengikuti cara_ku_."

"Apa maksudmu?" nada Faith terdengar meninggi.

"Kau akan bergerak bersamaku, sebagai seorang _mata-mata_. Kita akan _menyelinap_ masuk, bukan _berlari_ masuk. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan menarik perhatian."

Faith mengerjap. Dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa wanita ini benar. Dirinya memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap sebagai mata-mata, ia lebih suka berlari dan berlari terus, membuat semua orang menyadari keberadaannya, mengejarnya, dan dia akan berlari semakin jauh sampai mereka tak lagi bisa mengejar.

_Pergerakan tanpa henti._ Gaya seorang Runner yang bergerak terbuka dan transparan. Sudah mendarah-daging.

Maka ia menyetujuinya.

Bersama Evelyn Salt, Faith Connors menyusuri ruangan dingin putih di balik pintu logam itu. Di kejauhan, sepertinya para petugas CPF sudah mulai mengumpulkan personel, karena kabar mengenai serangan blak-blakan Faith pastilah telah menyebar di seluruh The Shard. Mereka harus bergerak cepat.

Faith mengikuti Salt bergerak zig-zag sesuai pergerakan kamera pengawas. Tak jarang mereka harus berhenti di setiap sudut untuk mengecek keberadaan petugas CPF. Pergerakan mereka, menurut Faith, menjadi sangat lambat, namun terukur dengan jelas. Salt mencuri kartu pengenal dari salah satu petugas yang mereka lumpuhkan di tengah jalan. Setelah melewati menit demi menit menegangkan, keduanya tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu tebal besar dengan kunci elektrik.

Salt menggesekkan kartu curiannya ke sana.

Pintu berkedip membuka, Faith masuk lebih dahulu. Merambat pelan, seperti suruhan mata-mata yang bersamanya itu.

Ternyata mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan putih yang kosong melompong.

"Tempatnya bukan di sini?" tanya Faith, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sssh," desis Salt. "Dengar, suara-suara itu."

Tempat itu tidak kosong. Benar saja, sayup-sayup Faith mulai mendengar suara-suara yang sepertinya teredam di balik dinding. Salt mengendap-endap menghampiri sebuah pintu ramping yang nyaris tak kelihatan di sisi perapian listrik yang juga berwarna putih. Untungnya, pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

"Ted," bisik Salt. "Kau melihat ini?"

Dengan mikrokamera yang ditempelkan di korneanya, seluruh imaji yang dilihat oleh mata Salt langsung dapat ditampilkan ke layar komputer Ted di DC. Kini, jelas-jelas dilihatnya dalam ruangan itu: sekumpulan orang sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja panjang, dan semuanya diam. Sepertinya sedang ada rapat resmi atau semacamnya—tapi kenapa diadakan di ruangan pribadi mayor?

"Mereka para pejabat tinggi City," komentar Ted setelah ia memandangi wajah orang-orang itu satu per satu di komputernya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Faith menyikut Salt yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan agak keras. "Mereka sedang membicarakan senjata itu."

Dan kemudian, dalam jarak pandang Salt, seorang wanita berpakaian resmi muncul, sambil menatap seluruh peserta rapat satu-satu. Wanita itu kelihatan sangat tegas dan agak galak sekaligus licik, dan sudut bibirnya memberi kesan bahwa dia orang yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun rambut hitamnya yang digulung sangat tinggi menciptakan gaya pongah yang luar biasa.

Mayor Elaine Callaghan, sang senator.

Faith mengeluarkan suara seperti mau muntah. Kelihatannya dia benci sekali dengan wanita yang satu itu.

"Hari ini," tutur sang mayor kota, cukup jelas sampai di telinga Salt dan Faith, "Saudara-saudara, kita akan berbicara mengenai _energi_."

.

.

**DC, USA – ten years ago**

**.**

_Natasha Chenkov berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana. Ingin mengetuk pintu itu, namun tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya berdiri saja di sana selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan rumah itu dan duduk lama di taman di seberangnya._

_Seperti itulah ia menghabiskan hari-harinya di DC._

_Usianya sudah hampir dua puluh tahun, dan ia sedang menjalani pendidikan sebagai calon pekerja intelijen. Sesuai rencana, ia akan menjadi anggota intelijen Amerika dan menjadi mata-mata yang amat berharga bagi negaranya. _

_Tentu saja, ia sudah berganti nama. Tidak menggunakan nama Rusia-nya lagi._

_Setiap ada waktu luang atau pada akhir pekan, Natasha akan duduk di taman di seberang rumah kecil itu, mengawasi pintunya yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia ingin berjumpa pemilik rumah itu, namun rasa enggan yang nyata mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Terkadang, pintu putih itu akan mengayun terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari rumah._

_Orang yang sangat ingin ditemui Natasha._

_Seorang wanita separo baya yang tahu bahwa anaknya tidak meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, namun sama sekali tidak pernah mencarinya._

"_Ibu..."_

.

.

**The Shard – City, USA**

**.**

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu masih diam, mendengarkan tanpa interupsi. Secara administratif, mereka masih menggunakan sistem pemerintahan seperti semua _state_ di negeri itu, namun Mayor Callaghan berhasil membungkam sederetan pengawas pemerintahan dan _attorney_ kota untuk bertindak sesuai kata hatinya, termasuk mengembangkan Proyek Icarus yang jelas-jelas ditentang negara.

Para anggota konsil kota yang terdiri atas lebih dari sepuluh orang itu memandangi ujung meja tempat Callaghan berada, sementara wanita itu berbicara cukup cepat dan tegas.

"Apakah inti dari konsep energi?"

Sebuah gambar proyeksi muncul di dinding putih di belakangnya, menampilkan sebuah bola bercahaya yang berpendar-pendar.

"Energi tidak bisa diciptakan, maupun dilenyapkan," ujarnya lagi, keras dan jelas, seolah ia ingin seluruh dunia mendengarkan presentasinya itu. "Yang bisa kita lakukan terhadap energi hanyalah memindah-mindahkannya dari satu bentuk ke bentuk yang lain. Panas, cahaya, listrik, berat—pada masa ini, kita bisa mengubahnya sesuai kehendak kita.

"Namun, seperti yang kita semua ketahui, kita tidak bisa sembarangan menghasilkan energi. Jumlah energi awal yang diubah menjadi bentuk lainnya adalah selalu sama. Kita tidak bisa memproduksi energi yang lebih besar daripada energi awalnya. Energi listrik di rumah-rumah kita sangat terbatas, dan kita tidak bisa menggunakannya lebih banyak dari sekian satuan listrik tertentu."

Mayor Callaghan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi hari ini, aku berani mengatakan bahwa teori itu telah dipatahkan."

Seisi ruangan menahan napas.

Hukum kekekalan energi... _dipatahkan?_

"Ada sebuah teori lain, yang telah dicetuskan sejak lama," sang mayor berjalan bolak-balik tempatnya kini, seolah dirinya bisa meledak oleh gagasan yang terlalu menarik dan membakar otaknya. "Teori _perpetual motion_. Teori ini membuat kita yakin bahwa _ada_ cara untuk mengecoh konsep dasar energi."

Selagi gambar proyeksi di dinding bergerak-gerak, ia menekan sebuah tombol di ujung mejanya, dan suatu panel sentuh bergerak keluar dari meja seperti laci. Ia menekan beberapa tombol lagi di panel itu, dan suara desing pelan terdengar. Seperti ada pergerakan mekanisme yang membuat meja panjang itu bergetar.

Para anggota konsil kota itu tercengang ketika bagian tengah meja mereka terbelah.

"Teori _perpetual motion_ memberi kita inspirasi bahwa kita tidak perlu menggunakan sejumlah energi untuk memproduksi energi lain dalam jumlah yang sama. Dengan pemahaman itu, rekanku telah membantuku mewujudkan mimpi City. Hanya dengan sebentuk kecil energi, kita bisa melipatgandakannya menjadi energi yang luar biasa besar!"

Tangannya menyentuh panelnya lagi, dan belahan di meja semakin melebar. Mesin-mesin mendesis, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, sesuatu bergerak naik dari bagian bawah meja. Sesuatu yang berukuran tak lebih dari setengah meter, sangat ringan, dan berwarna putih terang, seperti segala sesuatu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kita bisa memproduksi listrik yang tiada habisnya, kita akan menjalankan pabrik-pabrik dengan daya yang tak bisa dibayangkan sebelumnya. City akan menjadi satu-satunya kota yang _tak bisa mati_, karena kita menguasai segalanya dan tak bisa dikalahkan. Kesempurnaan hidup ada di tangan kita." Mayor Callaghan menekan tombol terakhir di sudut meja itu, dan kotak kaca yang menyelubungi benda seputih es itu menghilang. "Namun, sebelum kita mencapai kesempurnaan itu, kita akan menyingkirkan semua nyamuk-nyamuk kecil yang selalu berusaha menggagalkan pemerintahanku."

Tiba-tiba saja, dengan kecepatan dan kesigapan seekor kucing, dia memandang lurus-lurus ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit di sisi ruangan bundar itu.

"Apa kabar, Faith Connors?"

.

.

"Baiklah, Ev. Dia gila."

Salt masih berdiri di tempatnya di luar pintu, baru saja mendengarkan presentasi yang membuatnya merinding di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebuah alat yang dapat memanipulasi energi? Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang seperti itu.

"Tapi, Ted—" Salt menahan napas, "kalau orang ini serius, dan penemuannya sungguh-sungguh ada, dia akan memenangkan nobel fisika."

"Dia akan mati di sel tahanan sebelum namanya sempat diumumkan dalam nominasi nobel," sergah Ted di seberang sambungan, keras sekali di telinga Salt. "Bersembunyilah dan tunggu saat yang tepat. Kau akan masuk ke ruangan pribadi Callaghan dan cari apa pun yang akan memberitahu kita nama ilmuwan yang sudah menciptakan benda itu."

"Oh. Tidak, tidak," tiba-tiba Faith berbisik di sebelahnya. "Tidak—merunduklah—menyingkir—"

Terlambat.

"Apa kabar, Faith Connors?"

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu tebal itu dibuka lebar-lebar.

Secara naluriah, Faith segera melompat untuk kabur—namun tangan-tangan yang menyergapnya bekerja lebih cepat. Di sisinya, Salt sudah lenyap. Semua orang di meja panjang itu menoleh untuk memandangnya dengan ingin tahu—beberapa di antara mereka mendengus ketika melihat wajah Faith.

Seorang Runner. Musuh.

"Setelah kau memasuki gedung ini beberapa waktu lalu, berani-beraninya kau _mengulangi_nya?" ujar sang mayor dengan nada malas, sementara senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya. "Sesungguhnya, apa yang sedang kauperjuangkan? Robert Pope mati—si Abraham Connors hancur, istrinya—"

Kepala Faith serasa ingin meledak ketika ibunya disebut-sebut.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," Faith berkata, nadanya cukup tenang dan membuatnya heran sendiri.

"Tidak, karena aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

Akhirnya, benda putih berselubung kaca di atas meja itu diraih oleh si mayor. Kini semua orang dalam ruangan itu bisa melihat dengan jelas wujudnya. Benda itu ramping. Lengan kurusnya membentuk sebuah pipa, yang terhubung dengan sebuah tuas besar yang bisa ditarik.

Seperti sebuah _senapan_ yang bentuknya _aneh_.

_Senjata itu_.

"Kau tahu apa ini, Connors?" Senjata itu diangkatnya. "Oh, tentu saja kau tahu ini apa. Tapi apakah kau tahu cara kerjanya?"

Callaghan menarik bagian bawah senapan itu—atau lebih tepatnya mencabutnya. Sebuah kotak putih bersih muncul dengan bagian atas yang transparan. Ketika ia melakukannya, semacam getaran aneh kembali menyelubungi ruangan itu, berdesis dari kejauhan, dan berasal dari kotak putih itu...

"Inti dari _perpetual motion_, tentu saja, adalah _pergerakan tanpa henti_. Kita menciptakan energi dari sesuatu yang bergerak. Prototipe yang paling awal dari mahakarya ini disematkan pada senjata cantik ini," kotak itu diletakkan persis di depan wajah Faith, sementara gadis itu meronta-ronta hebat. "Lihat?"

Faith tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sana, kecuali sebuah bola cahaya redup dan getaran serta desing aneh yang sangat mengganggu. Kotak itu seakan penuh dengan panas dan siap meledak.

"Elektron, yang bergerak mengelilingi inti atom dalam sebuah ruang vakum. Orbitnya dibangun dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga pergerakan elektronnya tidak akan pernah berakhir." Kotak itu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam senapan putih itu. "Dengan energi seperti ini, aku bisa meledakkanmu menjadi seribu kepingan, Connors."

Ya, Faith memang sudah siap meledak, karena amarah menguasainya. Elaine Callaghan hanyalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang dibencinya.

November Riot. Kematian ibunya. Kehancuran keluarganya. Kehidupan City yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'tanah utopia', tapi sesungguhnya ditekan oleh penjajahan tak terdeteksi... Faith sudah bertekad untuk membalas.

Dendamnya...

"Sebelumnya, kita panggil temanmu dulu."

Faith menatap nelangsa ke ujung ruangan ketika Evelyn Salt digiring masuk dari sisi ruangan yang lain, tak berdaya, dan dijatuhkan di sampingnya.

"Seorang agen CIA. Musuh besarku," Callaghan mendengus lagi.

Salt diam saja, hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pengalaman ditangkap dan disiksa berpuluh kali telah membuatnya kebal dan terbiasa. Pekerjaannya memang berbahaya dan berisiko membuat orang jadi gila, tapi hanya itulah yang dimilikinya untuk bertahan hidup.

Pekerjaan sebagai intelijen... atau benarkah?

Ia tersenyum kepada Elaine Callaghan seolah wanita itu sahabat baiknya.

"Kau akan segera berakhir," kata Salt dengan tenang.

"Kurasa kau harus menjadi yang pertama mencobanya, iya kan?" ujar Callaghan, mengarahkan moncong senjata ke arah kepala Salt. "Kita akan lihat sinar ini menghancurkan otakmu."

Ia tidak perlu mengokang senjatanya. Callaghan hanya membidik sekilas, lalu jari telunjuknya bergerak ke arah pelatuk—ekspresi wajahnya yang datar membuat Faith sakit mata—

"Selamat tinggal, agen yang baik."

"_Hmp!_"

_Brak! Brak!_

Suara gedubrakan cukup untuk membuat seluruh anggota konsil yang duduk menyaksikan semua kejadian itu berdiri dan berseru-seru heboh. Faith telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari dua penawannya, dan suara keras tadi adalah bunyi tubuh mereka yang digabrukkan ke lantai.

"A—was!"

Ia mendorong Salt sekuat tenaga sampai wanita itu berdebum menabrak dinding, namun berhasil terlepas dari sasaran bidik Callaghan. Sang mayor menggeram, pelatuk sudah ditarik—

_Zzzznggg!_

Desingan itu luar biasa tinggi frekuensinya dan nyaris tak bisa didengar, seperti suara ultrasonik peluit anjing. Sinar lurus berwarna biru terang menyambar membutakan.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak!"

Faith berguling menjatuhkan tiga CPF, menendang apa saja yang kena, dan sinar biru itu menghilang. Detik berikutnya, dilihatnya Callaghan terhuyung menabrak meja panjang, disangga oleh dua orang anggota konsil kota yang ketakutan. Salt sudah berdiri, menyerang semua CPF yang mendekatinya—dan senjata putih itu tergantung di tangan Callaghan, sekali lagi diangkat untuk ditembakkan—

Ruangan itu geger. Semua orang serabutan berusaha keluar, tapi lebih banyak lagi petugas CPF yang memasuki ruangan, mengenakan helm dan seragam lengkap mereka.

"Tangkap dia!" jerit Callaghan.

Salt melompat berputar di udara dan dengan mudah merebut sepucuk pistol dari tangan seorang CPF yang terkapar di lantai.

_Dor! Dor!_

"Mundur! Mundur!" ia memerintahkan Faith.

Faith berlari dan menjegal lebih banyak lagi polisi, sesuai keahliannya—menjegal dan terus menjegal. Sementara itu, mereka terpepet ke dinding di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan City yang berkelap-kelip di malam hari. Faith berguling. Salt menendang. Faith meloncat. Salt menerjang—

_Zzzznnggg!_

Sinar biru itu ditembakkan lagi oleh Callaghan—

—dan menghantam jendela kaca itu.

"Minggir!" pekik Faith.

Dan detik berikutnya, jendela itu seolah patah menjadi dua, kacanya bergerak miring ke dalam ruangan—dalam gerak lambat—jatuh ke lantai—_PRAAAANG_...

Mereka dihujani butir-butir pecahan kaca yang menyakitkan. Salt meraih tangan Faith, yang banjir pecahan kaca, sementara Callaghan menarik-narik pelatuknya dengan gemas, lebih banyak lagi sinar biru berhamburan. Pada saat bersamaan, angin dingin merangsek masuk dari jendela yang sudah hancur.

Faith berdiri paling dekat dengan jendela itu.

Sekujur tubuhnya langsung bereaksi. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini. City terbentang di hadapannya, bebas...

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Salt.

Faith tidak mendengarkan. Ia melompat dari lubang jendela itu menuju udara kosong.

.

.

Mau tak mau, Salt memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyusul.

Mereka mendarat dengan bising di dekat sebuah parabola di bangunan sebelah The Shard. Wajah Salt berdarah dan sepertinya tangannya terkilir, tapi ia terus berlari, mengejar Faith yang sudah berada lima meter mendahuluinya. Sepatu Salt berderap membentuk irama konstan, dan rambut pirangnya sudah terburai semua, beterbangan ditiup angin... Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mengejar gadis itu.

Lari. Terus berlari.

Di belakangnya, tembakan demi tembakan diluncurkan dari lantai enam The Shard yang berlubang.

Ia mengikuti Faith memanjat sisi bangunan yang sedang dalam tahap pembangunan. Balok-balok tergantung tak seimbang, namun gadis itu menyusurinya dengan santai. Salt sedang berusaha meluncur di bangunan kaca miring, sudah berpuluh meter meninggalkan The Shard, ketika Faith berteriak kepadanya dari bawah.

"Kita kabur dengan cara_ku_, kali ini, Salt! Tak ada pilihan lain!"

Tentu saja. Gadis itu cepat sekali, dan kelihatannya tidak pernah lelah...

Sesampainya di bawah, Salt sudah mencengkeram dadanya sambil terbungkuk. Terbatuk keras. Bernapas terlalu kuat membuat dadanya sakit.

"Kita sudah cukup jauh, kurasa." Salt melambai lemah kepada Faith, yang tadinya sudah hendak menuruni dinding gedung tempat mereka berada itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan menghampirinya.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?" tanya Faith sambil menunjuk.

Salt terbatuk lagi dan menoleh memandangi tangan kirinya sendiri, lalu tercengang.

Ujung-ujung jarinya dilumuri sesuatu yang berwarna merah—apakah itu darah?—dan bukan hanya itu, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kelihatan menghitam dan berkeriut aneh. Salt mulai merasa panik dan mencoba menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, namun tak bisa.

"Apa—apa—" rintihnya.

"Ku-kurasa tadi tanganmu tertembak," ujar Faith, kelihatan ngeri, memerhatikan tangan Salt dari jarak dekat. "Senjata milik Callaghan itu. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa menyebabkan luka seperti itu... Efeknya mengerikan sekali."

Salt melempar makian ke udara.

Faith kini memandanginya dengan campuran ekspresi ingin tahu dan ragu-ragu. "_Well_... Agen Salt? Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, dan apa yang kulakukan."

"Ya," jawab Salt singkat.

"Jadi, maukah kau membantu kami? Menghancurkan... dan _melenyapkan_ senjata itu? Aku tahu CIA bermasalah dengan Callaghan. Kau takkan punya alasan untuk menolak permintaanku," lanjut Faith, cukup tegas.

"Tidak, jika Callaghan sesungguhnya tidak dibantu oleh pihak lain yang lebih perlu dicemaskan," sahut Salt segera, menatap Faith tajam.

Faith mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sempat mencari informasi di ruang arsip sebelum tertangkap CPF," ujar Salt, "dan aku menemukan asal penelitian serta barang-barang yang digunakan untuk merakit senjata itu. Ada orang lain yang membantu Callaghan mengembangkan proyek itu. _Pihak lain_."

"Siapa?"

"Rusia."

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Lalu Salt melanjutkan, "Rusia mengirim seluruh bahan penelitian ke kota ini, dan ringkasan percobaan mereka seluruhnya dialamatkan kembali ke sebuah kota di sana." Kini ia tidak lagi memandang Faith, melainkan menunduk memandangi jari-jarinya yang terbakar. "Sudah lama kami menduga bahwa Rusia akan mendekati mayor City, karena sebagai kota yang berdiri sendiri bersama pemimpin yang haus kekuasaan, kalian mudah diprovokasi untuk memecah-belah Amerika Serikat."

Faith tampak sangat terkejut, namun segera menguasai diri lagi. "Rasanya cukup masuk akal," katanya singkat.

"Mungkin, Rusia berencana untuk menjadikan City sebagai titik nol invasi mereka dari dalam. Maaf kalau berita ini tidak menyenangkan—"

"Kau benar—tak perlu minta maaf," sergah Faith. "Memang tak mungkin Callaghan bisa tiba-tiba memiliki fasilitas bagi proyek sehebat itu tanpa bantuan dari kubu yang lebih besar. Dan kami tahu senjata itu pasti tidak hanya dibuat semata-mata untuk menghancurkan orang-orang seperti para Runner."

"Kami harus menemukan nama orang Rusia yang membantunya," kata Salt. "Dan setelah itu, Callaghan akan ditangkap dan kalian bisa hidup tenang."

.

.

_Zzzzznnggg!_

Faith berhasil menunduk pada waktunya. Ia dan Salt tengah berlari dengan kecepatan paling maksimal mereka, melewati gedung-gedung dan seluruh bagian kota, naik-turun. Tentu saja Callaghan tidak tinggal diam menyaksikan mereka kabur lewat jendela yang pecah di ruangannya sendiri, dan kini telah mengirim beberapa helikopter untuk mengejar dan menembaki Salt dan Faith dari udara.

_Trr-rr-rr-rr-rrt!_ Saking cepatnya ratusan anak peluru yang menerjang mereka, dan saking banyaknya orang yang menembak, Faith dan Salt sudah tak tahu lagi mana kawan dan mana lawan. Mereka hanya berlari terus, tanpa berhenti sekejap pun, dengan dada sesak dan perut memelintir lelah. Terdengar suara-suara Elaine Callaghan dari helikopter yang paling dekat, ditingkahi desing ribut baling-baling.

"Menyerahlah, Connors!"

Pada saat yang sama, Faith berhenti bergerak dengan limbung—ia telah tiba di puncak gedung terakhir dan tak ada lagi apa-apa di hadapannya kecuali ruangan bebas yang dihembus angin kencang dari jarak enam puluh meter di atas permukaan tanah. Dia memandang berkeliling dengan cepat—di mana Salt?

"Sial—!"

Tiga helikopter mendarat di puncak tiga gedung di kiri-kanannya. Mengepung.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Connors! Tangan di kepala! _Sekarang!_"

Perintah itu bernada sangat tegas dan memaksa, sehingga mau tak mau Faith menurutinya secara refleks. Callaghan memang seperti itu; dia seperti punya aura kuat untuk memperbudak orang lain. Faith masih melongok ke bawah, mencoba mencari celah apa pun untuk melarikan diri, sementara belasan CPF sudah muncul di belakangnya dengan pistol di tangan.

Tersudut. Kalah.

Helikopter Callaghan mendarat di titik yang paling dekat dengan Faith, dan sang mayor turun dari kendaraan itu dengan senyum terpuas yang pernah Faith lihat. Senjata seputih salju itu masih dipegangnya dengan kokoh, memancarkan desing yang mengiris-iris membran timpani, bahkan ketika suara baling-baling sudah memekakkan telinga.

"Usaha pelarian yang bagus!" dia berkata keras-keras.

Faith tahu wanita akan segera membunuhnya. Sudah tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ia benar-benar _berkuasa_ atas kota ini, dan City bisa berubah menjadi neraka setiap saat. Tak ada lagi hukum. Tak ada lagi undang-undang. Hanya ada Elaine Callaghan dan keinginannya, dan orang-orang yang dipaksa untuk menurutinya.

Senjata putih itu diangkat.

Lalu sesuatu terjadi—

Semua orang menoleh. Dan Faith, dengan wajahnya yang sudah masam dan kusut, kini melongo memandangi helikopter di tengah, yang kini terangkat beberapa inci dari puncak gedung, dan sangat oleng. Ada suara-suara hantaman aneh dan bunyi tembakan dari dalamnya. Sebagian besar CPF di luar juga sudah mulai menembak—

Kelihatannya ada dua orang yang sedang berjibaku di dalamnya. Dan tentu saja, itu Salt.

"Apa—?" teriak Faith.

"Kau!" pekik Salt dari pintu helikopter, menunjuk lurus-lurus ke arah Faith. "Merunduk!"

Faith mengikuti perintah itu, terlambat sedetik saking kagetnya. Kemudian terdengar bunyi-bunyi keras dan teriakan di atasnya, dan _zzznnnggg_—!

Salt sudah menerjang Callaghan dan sinar biru membelah udara, berputar-putar, mengenai banyak sekali orang dan gedung-gedung di sekitar mereka. Para anggota CPF mengerubungi Salt dan Callaghan yang berkutat saling hantam, namun mereka tak berani menembak karena takut sang mayor terkena tembakan pula. Faith masih berlutut kira-kira tiga meter dari kehebohan itu, menganga, sementara dua CPF menjaganya di tempat.

_Bagaimana mungkin... wanita itu... berubah?_

Faith tak bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas, namun sekilas ia bisa melihat kepala Callaghan yang berdarah dan lengan baju Salt yang robek besar. Tiba-tiba seluruh anggota CPF yang di sekitar pergumulan itu berseru tercengang—

Dan kemudian tampaklah Evelyn Salt yang tengah berdiri dengan senjata putih itu di tangannya, ditodongkan ke kepala Mayor Callaghan yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Bibir Salt berdarah dan sekitar matanya lebam. Dia berseru sengit, "Akan kutembak dia kalau kalian mendekat!" Ditempelkannya moncong senjata di kepala sang mayor. "Aku jamin!"

Hening. Tak seorang pun bergerak. Angin berhembus di puncak gedung itu, menciptakan suara siulan bening.

"Dan kalian akan membiarkan Faith Connors pergi," ujar Salt lagi. "_Sekarang! _Pergilah, Faith!"

Tiba-tiba saja rasanya Faith ingin menangis. Ia berdiri, tak bisa menahan kebanggaannya pada rekan barunya itu, sementara di seberang sana, Salt akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu tak jelas karena wajahnya penuh darah, namun tetap saja, itu adalah senyum tanda kepercayaan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Faith sungguh-sungguh. "Kali ini, kita lakukan dengan caraku."

Salt mengangguk sekilas.

Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa ada satu CPF pun yang berani mencegah, Evelyn Salt dan Faith Connors menjejak keras-keras di lantai puncak gedung itu dan melompat ke udara, terjun bebas dari dari gedung setinggi tiga puluh lantai itu.

Lalu lenyap.

.

.

**DC, USA**

**.**

"Evelyn Salt."

"Mm-hm."

"Kau tidak perlu masuk kerja dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat ingin tahu siapa dalang di balik senjata itu, Ted."

Ted Winter tersenyum kepada Salt, yang muncul di kantornya pagi itu dengan wajah penuh lebam, tubuh luka-luka, dan tangan menghitam terbakar. Senjata itu akhirnya telah diserahkan kepada CIA dan mereka tengah melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai pembuatnya.

"Kau melakukan kerja yang sangat bagus kemarin," ujar Ted sungguh-sungguh, menepuk bahu anak buahnya itu. "Ayo, kita ke lab."

Mereka berjalan sepanjang lorong, berdua, melewati pegawai-pegawai yang lalu-lalang, sambil berbicara cepat dalam volume rendah.

"Jadi, namanya sudah ketahuan?"

"Sudah," sahut Ted pasti. "Perangkat senjata itu mudah sekali dilacak. Kau berani sekali—merebutnya dari tangan Callaghan, dan berhasil kabur dari sejumlah polisi itu—apa namanya—"

"CPF."

"Ya—CPF—kau benar-benar cari mati."

Salt hanya tertawa kecil.

Ted membukakan pintu bagi Salt ketika mereka sampai di luar lab. Di dalam ruangan itu, tampak di balik kaca bening antipeluru, senjata yang diperebutkan kemarin bertengger tenang di dalamnya.

Salt menghampiri bilik kaca itu, memerhatikan senjatanya, lama sekali, sampai ia tidak menyadari Ted lenyap. Ketika kemudian Ted muncul lagi, ia membawa sebuah map di tangannya, dan mengangsurkannya kepada Salt. "Silakan lihat informasi yang kauinginkan," katanya singkat. "Kau berhak untuk tahu."

Dalam semalam, ternyata CIA berhasil menyelidiki senjata itu dan telah mendata lengkap spesifikasinya, dan melacak seluruh perangkatnya. Salt membolak-balik kertas di map itu dengan cepat, matanya menelusuri sejumlah informasi yang dicantumkan di sana, mencari-cari, dan terus mencari...

...itu dia.

"Ini," Ted juga sudah menunjuk titik tertentu di halaman terakhir. "Nama ilmuwan yang menciptakan senjata itu. Memang, dia orang Rusia. Kita akan segera menangkapnya."

Salt tertegun.

"Evelyn? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tapi Salt tidak berbicara. Ia masih memandangi nama itu—nama sang ilmuwan—dan matanya hanya terpaku di sana, tak berkedip. Bahkan, ia seperti lupa bernapas.

Nama itu...

Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap Ted yang kebingungan, dan tanpa bicara apa-apa, ia mengembalikan map itu kepada si pria dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Ada penyusup di sini! Ada penyusup!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, kantor CIA yang tenang tiba-tiba dihebohkan oleh kabar adanya penyusup yang membuat kekacauan.***)** Ted muncul mendadak sekali di ruangan Salt, memintanya untuk ke ruang observasi detik itu juga, untuk menanyai si penyusup yang telah ditangkap itu. Ketika Salt memasuki ruangan dengan wajah lelah, dia mengira penyusup asing itu sama saja dengan preman-preman lain yang seminggu sekali mencoba membobol masuk kantor CIA. Ia mengira dirinya akan menerima jawaban yang biasa, respon yang biasa...

Dan ia salah.

Penyusup itu adalah seorang pria yang sudah cukup berumur. Ia duduk tenang di ruang observasi sambil menatap Salt lurus-lurus.

Namanya Vassily Orlov.

Ia menceritakan sebuah kisah panjang mengenai seorang anak Rusia yang dilatih untuk menjadi penyusup di negara ini. Salt mendengarkan ceritanya, begitu juga orang-orang lain di balik kaca ruang observasi. Sampai akhirnya ketika Orlov sudah sampai pada poinnya, semua orang tercengang.

"Jadi, mata-mata Rusia ini akan membunuh presiden AS?"

Orlov mengangguk.

"Dan kau minta apa sebagai imbalan atas informasi ini? Kau menjualnya untuk apa?" tanya Salt tanpa berbelit-belit.

Orlov tak berkedip sama sekali. "Apakah kau menginginkan namanya? Nama mata-mata itu?"

Salt tak bergerak selama lima detik. Lalu tiba-tiba, ia bertepuk tangan. "Kau mengarang cerita yang sangat bagus, Orlov. Dan aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk mendengarkanmu. Selamat tinggal."

Wanita itu berdiri dan sudah akan meninggalkan ruang observasi ketika Orlov tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Salt."

Salt berbalik. "Apa?"

"Namanya. Nama mata-mata Rusia itu adalah Evelyn Salt."

Salt masih berdiri mematung di pintu. "Nama_ku_ Evelyn Salt."

Orlov tersenyum.

"Maka kau adalah mata-mata Rusia."

.

.

Ia berlari.

Hanya berlari, dan terus berlari.

Evelyn Salt, mengenakan pakaian kantor—jas dan rok yang menyusahkan—terus saja berlari di sepanjang jalur luar kantor CIA di pusat kota yang padat itu. Di tangannya, ia menenteng benda putih besar yang berat. Rambut pirangnya tak lagi tergulung rapi, dan sepatu hak tingginya sudah lenyap, ditinggal karena menyusahkan untuk berlari.

Dan di belakangnya, sepasukan polisi mengejarnya.

"EVELYN SALT, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" teriakan Ted Winter menggelegar di jalanan sementara ia ikut dalam pengejaran itu, namun Salt sama sekali tak menoleh.

Ya. Setelah Orlov mengatakan bahwa ia adalah mata-mata Rusia, ia langsung kabur dari ruang observasi dan bergerilya mencari jalan keluar dari kantor. Bahkan, ia menjebol masuk ke lab dan memaksa petugas untuk mengeluarkan senjata Callaghan dari bilik kaca. _Dirinya sudah ketahuan_.

Memang, Evelyn Salt _adalah_ Natasha Chenkov, anak perempuan Rusia yang dilatih untuk menyerang Amerika Serikat dari dalam. Ia telah menghabiskan nyaris seluruh hidupnya dalam kepura-puraan, dan kali ini Orlov telah datang untuk memberinya kesempatan kembali pada kelompoknya.

Dan ia terus berlari. Berlari. Peluru menghujaninya, dan jalanan kota dibuatnya kacau, namun ia terus saja berlari. Melewati lahan parkir, jembatan, pelataran gedung, dan terus, terus, berlari. Ia belum pernah berlari sejauh ini rasanya, kecuali saat ia masih dilatih sebelum menjadi agen. Pelarian panjang yang melelahkan ini membuat Salt teringat pada Faith Connors, sang Runner yang selalu bergerak tanpa henti.

Ted Winter nyaris berhasil menggapainya di sebuah belokan jalan.

"Eve, tolong jelaskan padaku. Apakah itu benar? Orang Rusia itu benar? Kau _mata-mata_—?"

"Apa pun yang kukatakan, takkan kaupercayai!" balas Salt, terengah.

"Menyerahlah!" teriak Ted gusar. "Aku takkan segan-segan—menembakmu!"

Tapi Salt memang sudah berhenti berlari. Ia tak mengacuhkan Ted sama sekali, tak juga menghiraukan para polisi yang berderet di belakangnya, menghunus senjata. Kini Salt tengah tertegun menatap sebuah rumah berpintu putih, yang letaknya di seberang sebuah taman sepi di sisi lain kota itu.

Rumah itu.

"Ini—"

Ted menatap rumah itu dengan tak percaya.

"Eve? Ini rumah—"

"Nurekyova."

"Apa?"

"Anja Nurekyova. Ilmuwan wanita yang menciptakan senjata ini," Salt mengelus senjata putih itu, suaranya hilang-timbul selagi ia berjalan mendekati pintu rumah sederhana itu. "Anja Nurekyova selama ini selalu bepergian, kadang di Rusia, kadang di sini. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang menewaskan suaminya."

Salt menoleh kepada Ted. "Nama suaminya adalah Fyorodovich Chenkov."

Wajah Ted menegang.

Salt tersenyum lagi. "Dia ibuku."

Ketika Salt berjalan menghampiri pintu putih itu, Ted berseru perlahan, "Kau mau apa?"

Pintu diketuk.

Semua orang diam ketika Salt berdiri persis di depan pintu, bahkan tak ada yang repot-repot berusaha menghadangnya di teras itu. Salt menanti tanpa ekspresi, detik demi detik, sudah hampir mengira rumah itu kosong, sampai akhirnya pintu itu berkeriut dan mengayun terbuka.

Anja Chenkov muncul di sana, disambut oleh moncong senjata yang diarahkan tepat ke dahinya.

"Ibu."

Kedua mata itu bertatapan. Putri dan ibu. Mereka dipisahkan oleh tragedi dan kebohongan, namun sekarang sudah tak ada yang perlu diklarifikasi. Hati dan cinta mereka mungkin sudah hancur berlumut, dan lukanya bagi Evelyn Salt sudah terlalu dalam. Sedalam kebohongan yang diterima mentah-mentah oleh CIA. Ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Sampah negara, tak punya apa-apa. Salt pun tidak menginginkan apa-apa—ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Dan kali ini, ia yakin ia benar.

"Natasha?" decit wanita itu.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ibu kandungku sendiri," ujar Salt. "Sayang sekali, ketika saat itu tiba, aku harus membunuhnya."

Tak ada yang harus ditanyakan maupun diperbincangkan. Alasan-alasan yang masih belum jelas, emosi yang tak tersampaikan, biarlah semuanya lenyap, tersisa sebagai misteri.

"Oh, tidak," seru Ted. "Hentikan dia. Hentikan Evelyn Salt!"

Para polisi mulai bergerak, memasuki halaman rumah yang sempit itu, cepat. Namun baik Salt maupun ibunya sama sekali tak memedulikan mereka. Hawa dingin menyelimuti mereka, mengurung keduanya dalam kesedihan yang tak bisa dijangkau orang lain...

Belasan pistol diangkat, dibidikkan tepat ke arah Evelyn Salt.

Dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk sang Natasha Chenkov.

"Selamat tinggal, Ibu."

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Sinar biru menyambar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

8575 words

.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

*) Seluruh adegan masuknya penyusup di kantor CIA sampai bagian Orlov berkata, "Kau adalah mata-mata Rusia." itu dikutip dari film _Salt_, karena itu saya jabarkan secara singkat saja.

**Catatan:**

_Perpetual motion_ adalahpseudosains. Tidak pernah eksis, hanya ada teorinya saja. Beberapa ilmuwan sudah mencoba membuat alat seperti ini tapi nggak ada yang bisa menjamin si alat akan bekerja _forever and ever_.

Jadi, senjata di cerita ini sebetulnya **tidak menggunakan **_**perpetual motion**_. Memang, secara fisika, hanya dengan diberi impuls kecil saja atom-atom itu bisa bergerak berputar di orbitnya sampai lama banget, tapi pada suatu titik pergerakan itu bakal berhenti. Lagipula, magnet yang menyokongnya juga suatu hari bakal kehabisan energi magnetnya. Jadinya, alat ini tetap _long-lasting_ tapi nggak bekerja selamanya.

Dan saya superngarang waktu membuat ide senjata laser itu. Karena konsep laser adalah 'emisi radiasi yang diamplifikasi' ya entah bagaimana dibuatlah itu senjata yang mengeluarkan cahaya dengan sumber energinya si _perpetual motion_. Iya, penpik sci-fi pertama saya ini memang supergagal 2011. =A=

.

**Author's Note: **

APA INIIIII... Kenapa action semua? #cangkulkubur #yangdalam Saya emang perlu kursus buat memenej (?) tulisan action. Terlalu panjang dan pastinya membosankan. Ha-ha-ha. #mukadatar

Oke, ini percobaan crossover saya yang kedua, setelah yang pertama, yang saya buat dua tahun lalu, gagal total dengan sangat memalukan. Saya sangat ndak berpengalaman membuat crossover, mohon bimbingannya, sobat-sobat sekalian.

Tadinya saya bingung gimana caranya mempertemukan universe Mirror's Edge (yang letaknya di dunia utopia gak jelas) dengan Salt (di Amrik). Tapi berhubung game Mirror's Edge sendiri berbahasa Inggris dan tokoh-tokohnya bernama Barat dan aksen ngomongnya Amrik, ya dianggap aja negeri utopia mereka itu di seputaran Amrik, yey! #dor

**Di fanfic pertama ini, memang kisahnya lebih terfokus kepada Evelyn Salt, masa lalunya, dan emosi-emosinya**. Fanfic kedua akan lebih terpusat pada Faith.

Adios!


End file.
